Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Nowe pokolenie bohaterów
UWAGA!!! Poprzednia część Całkiem nowa historia . Część I Jonh Anders Amerykanin zaintrygowany życiem Biedronki przyjeżdża do Paryża po kilku latach, by dowiedzieć się o jej histori i napisać o niej biografię. Kiedy już tam jest jedzi w stronę jej domu ( dwór Agrestów). Brama główna była zamykana tylko na noc, już nie zawsze jak kiedyś, nowa właścicielka otwarła dom na wszystkich. Kiedy John zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi otworzyła mu Nathalie Sancoeur: - Dzień dobry, John Anders. Byłem umówiony z panią Marinette Agreste. - Tak wiem, już pana prowadzę.- powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając Dom był ogromny, po jakimś znaleźli kobietę w gabinecie. Marinette miała już stale rozpuszczone włosy, była wysoka, szczupła i ładna, miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę z białym żakietem, a na nogach czane buty na obcasie. Kiedy Nathalie poszła przywitał się: - Dzień dobry.- powiedział mężczyzna - Dzień dobry. - Jestem John Amderson. - Miło mi, ja jestem Marinette Agreste. - Mogę zadać pani kilka pytań? - Nie mam nic przeciwko. - No dobrze, pierwsze pytanie. Jakie Było twoje dzieciństwo? - Według mnie moje dzieciństwo przebiegło wspaniale, miałam wspaniałych rodziców Toma Dupain i Sabine Cheng, tata był francuzem, a mama chinką, byli oni wspaniali prawie nigdy nie krzyczeli, byli spokojni i wyrozumiali. - Jaki mają zawód? - Pracują w swojej piekarni Tom i Sabine. - Miałaś jakieś rodzeństwo? - Niestety nie. - Aha, a od kiedy jesteś super bohaterką? - Kiedy byłam nastolatką, w pierwszy dzień szkoły uratowałam pewnego staruszka, kiedy wróciłam do domu w moim pokoju leży jakaś szkatułka z kolczykami, które okazały się miraculum biedronki. - Niezwykłe, kto był twoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem? - Mój kolega z klasy ,który się zamienił w kamiennego giganta o imieniu Kamienne Serce. - Dlaczego się w niego zmienił. - Był zły że ktoś się z niego śmiał że kocha jedną dziewczynę z klasy. I w tym momęcie wkroczył Władca Ciem. - Kto to taki? - Złoczyńca pragnący kiedyś zdobyć moje miraculum i mojego wspólnika Czarnego Kota. Wykorzystywał swoje miraculum motyla do zmieniania ludzi w złoczyńców, ale w końcu go pokonaliśmy. - Jak ułożyło się pani życie po pokonaniu tego złoczyńcy? - Po pierwsze pogodziłam się z moją rywalką ze szkoły, teraz znaną jako pani burmistrz Chloe Bourgeois, po drugie wyszłam za mąż za mojego wspolnika, który się okazał miłością mojego nastoletniego życia, mój dawny wróg Władca Ciem stał się moim teściem i razem z moim mężem Adrienem Agreste mamy trójkę wpaniałych dzieci: 17-letniego Dantego, 15-letniej Bridgette i 13-letniego Richarda. - Ostatnie pytanie. Jakich zawodach pracujecie z mężem? - Ja jestem projektantkom mody, a on modelem. - Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, myśle że się jeszcze kiedyś spotakmy.- podziękował mężczyzna - Też mam taką nadzieję do widzenia. - Do widzenia. Część II Bridgette siedzi w soim pokoju i słucha muzyki: - Dzieci, obiad!!!- woła jej mama - Już idziemy!- dało się słyszeć chłopców Kiedy wszyscy byli już w jadalni podano soczystego kurczaka z warzywami. Dante był najstarszy i najwyższy z rodzeństwa miał czarne rozczochrane włosy, zielone oczy, często nosił dżinsy i szary tiszerd z nadrukiem, z kolei Richard był najmłodszy i najniższy, miał blond włosy też rozczochrane, oczy miał fiołkowe, często ubierał się w Niebiesko żólty tiszert i zielone spodnie, razem ze starszym bratem nosił też częto czarne trampki, za to Bridgette była wysoką dziewczyną z twarzy podobną do matki, miała długie czarne włosy, zielone oczy, lubiła nosić białą koszulkę bez rękawków, czarne dżinsy i w przeciwieństwie do braci wolała jednak białe trampki. Każdy z nich miał inny charakter: Dante- spokojny, roztropny, małoprzebojowy, ale też odważny, oddany i gorliwy. Bridgette- fajna, żartobliwa, bystra, lubiła się droczyć z Dante razem z młodszym bratem. Richard- żywiołowy, nieroztropny, najszybszy z rodzeństwa. Ich ojciec Adrien niewiele się zminił tyle że był wyższy i trochę mocniej zbudowany. To po nim synowie odzidziczyli tak rozczochrane i równocześnie pociągające włosy. Dzieci bardzo lubiły słuchać opowieści rodziców dziadka Gabriela i wujka Fu o super bohaterach. Po obiedzie Kiedy dzieciaki wyszły Marinette i Adrien zostali sami: - Ty też zauważyłeś że Fu, ostatnio dużo pisze z Qanem i jest ciągle pogrążony w swoich myślach?- pyta ze smutkiem kobieta - Niestety tak, największy problem jest w tym że nie chce zdradzić co go trapi. A pewno to nie jest to jakaś mała rzecz.- stwierdz po chwili. - Obyś się jednak mylił.- odparła kobieta Część III W tym samym czasie Gdzieś w Czechach, w podziemiach: W wielkiej komnacie wyrzłobionej z kamienia znajdowało się wiele tysięcy ludzi, wszyscy ubrani w ciemne zniszczone płaszcze. W jednej z podziemnych komnat przygotowywał się jeden mężczyzna do wielkiej przemowy. Tak jak reszta miał płaszcz(czarny z kapturem), buty terenowe, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty posiadał białą maskę z czerwonymi zdobieniami w kształcie płomieni, tylko z otworami na oczy i kilkoma maleńkimi na ustach do oddychania. Miał też wysoką, szczupłom, ale silnie zbudowaną sylwetkę. Za jakiś czas wyszedł na środek ogromnej sali: - Witajcie Łowcy, niezmiernie mi miło za to że wysłuchały mnie chyba wszystkie klany.- powiedział z wyraźną radością, a jego zimny głos rozbrzmiewał wszędzie-. Herros najstarszy i najbardziej honorowy z klanów, Grob plemie najbardziej zaprawione w bojach i Keg ludzie którzy stali się łowcami nagród i płatnymi zabójcamk po naszym upadku. Niestety, nie ma Tassów- oznajmił oschle- klanu który zdradził nas przez co najbardziej przyczynił się do naszej klęski. Od najdawniejszych lat Łowcy niszczyli miracula, czemu już zaprzestaliśmy? (rozległy się pomruki słuchaczy). Dlatego że wielcy mistrzowie wchodzący w skład rady dwunastu mędrców nas pokonali, znieważyli i skłócili. Mam dla was propozycję, połączmy się znów w jeden klan jak było na początku, tym razem proponuję jednak kilka zmian: trzeba zlikwidować radę czarny ch płaszczy oraz czerwone sztylety, one się od wieków już niesprawdzają. Powinniśmy rządy dać jednej osobie... - Niby tobie?!- odezwał się ktoś z obserwatorów - Ja niemam nic przeciwko rywalom, ale kto poprowadzi nasz zacny naród do zwycięstwa lepiej ode mnie, kto rozpali w nas ducha walki i na razie tylko ja wpadłem na pomysł by połączyć klany na nowo. To kto chce ze mną konkurować?- dokończył dobitnie, zaległa cisza- Nikt? To ja dokończę to co mi przerwano. Rządy jednego władcy sprawią że szybciej będziemy planować, podejmować decyzje. Będziemy też mogli szybko przekazywać rozkazy, co będzie niezwykle istotne w najbliższym czasie. Po drugie trzeba zemścić się na dwunastu staruszkach którzy trzymają nas w szachu. Proponuję zaatakować wszystkich w tym samym momęcie, będą wtedy rozproszenie i dużo słabsi. Powinniśmy również zerwać z tradycją i zapewnić sobie sojuszników. A najlepsze zostawimy na koniec dokończymy dzieło naszego mistrza o wizji świata bez miraculów. Teraz mam pytanie do was, kto jest ze mną? - My!!! My!!!- krzyczały tłumy - Na mocy nadanej mi przez wszystkich Łowców ogłaszam siebie Najwyższym Królem. Od tej chwili Howk ręczy za nasze zwycięstwo!- wykrzyknął porywają cały tłum, powodując tym olbrzymie wsparcie. Kiedy poszedł zatrzymał się by pogadać z kimś: - Braw bracie, jak ty to robisz?- pochwalił go młodszy brat, był on niższy, słabiej zbudowany, był ciemnym brunetem, z niebieskimi oczami, w przeciwieństwie do starszego brata nie miał charyzmy, wyczucia, skupienia i wytrwałości - Mam wrodzony talent do porywania tłumów za sobą. - A o co ci chodziło z tymi sojusznikami? - Ben słyszałeś może kiedyś o Władymirze Vascow? - Nie. - Jest właścicielem największej sieci fabryk broni w Rosjii, może się nam bardzo przydać. Część IV Parę dni później Syberia. Rosja Kiedy Howk razem z towarzyszami trafili do głównej fabryki było tam zimno, ciemno, brudno. Fabryka była budowana jeszcze w czasie Związku Radzieckiego co sugerował liczny symbol sierpu oraz młota na ścianach. Gdy znaleźli się już w środku okazało się że przeszli tylnym wejściem do magazynu. Nagle w ciemności spostrzegli ogromne ludzkie sylwetki: - Czego chcecie?- zapytała jedna z nich z wyraźnym akcentem - Poszukujemy Władymira Vascowa.- rzekł Howk - Chwila. Po jakimś czasie z kilkoma innymi dużymi postaciami przybył ów Rosjanin. Był on najwyższy i najlepiej zbudowany, sylwetkę miał nie szczupłom, duży zarost w czarnym kolorze, tak samo włosy, na twarzy miał widoczne małe blizny, a ubrany był w grube białe niedźwiedzi futro i wielką czarną czapę: - Ktoście i ciego szukajet?!- zapytał groźnie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania